<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yubikiri Genman by TTTTet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628130">Yubikiri Genman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTTTet/pseuds/TTTTet'>TTTTet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Tiếng Việt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:16:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTTTet/pseuds/TTTTet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chúng ta mơ một giấc mơ<br/>Móc ngoéo với người đặc biệt của mỗi chúng ta<br/>Vì chúng ta sẽ không bao giờ chia lìa</p><p>( Yubikiri Genman - Mili )</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio &amp; Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yubikiri Genman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Hứa với tôi rằng ta sẽ còn gặp lại nhau nhá.</p><p>Ngón tay út của Atsumu tìm đến ngón tay út của cậu mà móc nghéo chúng với nhau. Trạm tàu khi ấy đông đúc đến lạ, điều đó khiến cho Tobio cảm thấy có chút khó thở, hay đó chỉ là cảm giác mà cậu đang cảm thấy bây giờ. Cậu không biết rằng Atsumu đi theo cậu đến tận trạm chỉ để nói vài lời như này. </p><p>- Chẳng phải chúng ta sẽ còn gặp lại tại giải đấu sao? </p><p>- Thì nó là một chuyện. Nhưng tôi muốn gặp cậu bất kể lúc nào bất kể nơi đâu, chứ không phải là qua mấy giải đấu.</p><p>Nhưng Miyagi và Hyogo cách xa nhau, đó là những gì Tobio định nói. Nhưng cậu lại thôi, cậu và anh cũng chỉ mới quen, đâu thể làm thân nhanh vậy, lời nói này của Atsumu có khi cũng chỉ là muốn trêu cậu. Giống như suốt cả tuần ở trại huấn luyện thanh thiếu niên, cậu luôn bắt gặp Atsumu chạy đến cạnh cậu, trêu chọc cậu rồi bá vai bá cổ cười đùa. </p><p>- Thôi nào Tobio-kun, hứa đi. </p><p>Atsumu nhìn cậu bằng ánh mắt năn nỉ khiến cho Tobio cảm thấy không biết nói gì hơn. Với số dây thần kinh còn đang hoạt động tốt nhất trong đầu cậu bây giờ, Tobio đành phải gật đầu mà đồng ý. </p><p>- Yeh lời hứa móc nghéo! Vậy là cậu đồng ý rồi nhé. Sau giải đấu tôi sẽ đi gặp cậu. Đây là số của tôi, về đến nơi thì nháy máy nhe. </p><p>Nhét vào tay cậu một mẩu giấy nhỏ Atsumu khẽ cười mà hôn phớt lên má phải của cậu trước khi Tobio kịp nhận ra. Sau đó anh chạy thật nhanh bỏ lại một Tobio ngỡ ngàng chạm lên bên má đang nóng bừng. </p><p>Tiếng tàu đến trạm, tiếng người xung quanh ồn ào cũng không thể khiến cho Tobio dừng được tiếng cười khẽ của Atsumu lặp đi lặp lại trong đầu cậu. </p><p>- A- Anh ta, cái tên khốn này!</p><p>Tí nữa thì quên mất việc mình phải lên tàu, Tobio thề rằng lần sau có gặp lại Atsumu cậu nhất định phải chọi bóng anh ta tới chết mới thôi.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cũng muốn góp tí hàng cho AtsuKage mà ngại đăng trên fb hay wordpress quá nên là lại đăng lên đây hix. Không viết được tiếng Anh em chơi tiếng Việt vậy</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>